Have You Ever Been In Love?
by mermaid12108
Summary: Love is in each little gesture; from a simple touch, to the taste of toothpaste kisses, and dancing in the rain. [EXPLINATION INSIDE]
1. INTRO

**Hi. I know this may seem a little odd. It's just a bit of an experiment I wanted to try. This was inspired by a Delena (Damon & Elena, from The Vampire Diaries) video by **ele **. on YouTube. Her video was inspired by a Tumblr poem. The video is one of my favorites, and I decided I wanted to try and use this prompt as a story, and that story would be little pieces of a love story. I kind of like how it turned out. It was mostly just to try something fun and new. I've written bits and pieces of this over the past two years, and found it today and decided to finish it. Hope you enjoy it. Love** y'all **. -Megan (Mermaid 12108)**


	2. Question One

**Have you ever been in love?**

 **Mark your answer: YES [X] NO [ ]**

 **You have 4 minutes and 30 seconds.**

 **1\. You can still smell her shampoo on your pillow. YES [X]** \- **NO [ ]**

She was beautiful when she slept. Of course, she was always beautiful, but when she slept she looked like something torn straight from the pages of a fantasy novel. And she was his wife. His _wife_. He had no idea how he'd gotten so lucky. He laid there like that for who knows how long, watching her sleep. Watching the rise and fall of her chest. Watching her nose crinkle, her lips lift in an almost smile, her eyebrows move together, her body reacting to the dreams playing out in her mind. He watched her even as she stirred, rubbing at her eyes before opening them to meet his. The look in those emerald green eyes told him she knew exactly what he'd been doing. He grinned at being caught.

"You were watching me sleep again, weren't you?" She said in a sleepy voice.

He brushed her red hair out of her eyes, revealing even more freckles on her face. His silence was answer enough for her. "Creeper." She said teasingly, tipping up the left side of her lips at him.

He shrugged innocently. "I can't help but looking; the view is just too irresistible."  
She laughed. "Okay, that was either incredibly sexy or incredibly cheesy."

He turned his head into his pillow, one breath in filling his senses with the smell of her shampoo.

"I'm hoping you'll go with sexy." He said into the pillow.

"Ya know, I think I will."

He lifted his head and pressed a kiss to the freckle at the tip of her nose, then on one at her cheek, and kept going until he had made it to her lips. "Good decision." He kissed her then, threading his fingers through her hair, bringing her closer to him. She broke away from the kiss slowly, her eyes still closed. "Jace..." She protested.

"Clary." He returned, kissing her again.

"We have places to be..."

"So?"

Again.

"Jobs to go to..."

"And?"

And again.

"And..." It was barely a whisper. They turned, a tangle of limbs. The alarm clock beeped, and Clary reached over and unplugged it. "Responsibilities are overrated anyways, right?" She said with a mischievous grin.

"Right." He agreed.


	3. Question Two

**2.** **You can still taste her toothpaste in your mouth.**

 **YES [X] - NO [ ]**

"Hey." Jace took his hurrying wife by the shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "Calm down."

She took a deep breath, nodding.

"What's wrong?"

She lurched into motion again, reminded of why she was in such a rush. "I'm late for work."

"Okay."

"Where's my coffee?"  
"Right here." He handed her the cup.

She took it, leaning in and kissing him. She tasted like toothpaste and coffee, just like she did every morning.

He was greedy, leaning in for a second kiss, then a third, and a fourth...

She let out a small sound against his lips, slowly pulling away. "Jace, I can't. I have to go to work." She turned from him, heading in the opposite direction. He didn't let his grip on her arm go, though, and tugged on her wrist, stopping her. "Clary, hey..."

She turned to him, sighing. "Jace, if you don't let me go we're going to end up being homeless."

He tilted the right side of his lips up, knowing how it drove her crazy. "I was just going to say that I love you." He kissed the top of her hand before releasing it. She smiled, shaking her head as she backed away. "You are a mess. But I love you anyways." And with that, she was gone, a blur of red curls and freckles.


	4. Question Three

**3.** **Define Love:**

 **\- [ ] The way the sun hits her hair at six in the morning.**

 **\- [ ] Beauty.**

 **\- [ ] The moment of silence after your heart shatters.**

 **\- [X] All of the above.**

"Clary, please. Say something." She stopped, not moving. The gentle wind blew her hair back, the sun hitting it and turning it a fierce, fiery color. An ambulance whirred in the distance. Dry leaves skittered across the ground. Her hands shook, and she clenched them in a visible effort to still them. It had been three days. Three days since they had rushed to the hospital at four in the morning. Three days as the doctor, after a million tests, and many painful hours, told them that their baby was dead. Three days since the miscarriage, and Clary had yet to crack. She had been a numb figure, a ghost of herself. Dark shadows had blossomed under her beautiful eyes, as each night with no sleep added up. He ached to see a smile light up her face again, making her eyes sparkle like they always did. But he knew there would be none of those smiles right now. Still, he ached to ease away the barrier she had built around herself, and find his Clary again. His beautiful Clary, so full of passion and so many emotions. Hesitantly, he reached forward to grip her shoulder. Her body began to shake, and he knew it wasn't because of the chilly air that surrounded them. "It's all my fault." She said through her shaking voice.

"Angel, no." He assured, desperate to relieve her of even the thought of that burden.

She spun on him, tears streaking across her red cheeks, whipped raw by the chilly winds. "Yes!" She smacked her hands against his chest, trying to shove him back. She continued to beat at him with her fists with every word. "I could have stopped this, I was their mother, I was supposed to protect them..." Her fists stilled against him, and she shook from the force of the sobs shoving their way through her anger and pain. "It's my fault." She whispered. She fell into his chest, and he held her as she shook, his heart shattering for her. He ran his hand through her hair in soothing motions, shaking his head fiercely. She sank down to the ground and he followed, gripping her as though he was the only thing that could keep her from breaking apart in front of his eyes as she currently was. The metal of the car was cold as they leaned against it. He held back the swell of tears in the back of his own throat. His own brand of pain and torture raged inside of him, but he knew that he had to be strong for the both of them.

"It's no one's fault." He said, thickly. He held his wife as she cried, and in that cold autumn air, in each other's arms, they mourned what could have been.


	5. Question Four

**4.** **True or False:**

 **\- I. You love her. True [X] False [ ]**

 **\- II. It was her fault. True ] False [X]**

 **III. If you were given a second chance, you'd kiss her in the rain the Sunday before it ended. True [X] False [ ]**

She shivered in the car, laughing as he attempted to turn the car on. The engine sputtered, but refused to turn over. "Damn it." He sighed. She grinned at him, rushing his flop of wet hair off of his forehead. A small sadness still clung to her, but she'd forced herself to appreciate the good moments in life, and embrace the beauty of the universe instead of cursing it for what it had taken from her. "Forget it." She told him softly.

"Clary – " He protested, but she cut him off.

"Forget it." She said again. She threaded her fingers through his, squeezing tight. "Come on."

She opened her door, and the sound of the pouring rain met her as she stepped out. Her boots splashed through the puddles, the rain rapidly soaking her already damp sweatshirt and jeans. Her husband met her in the front of the car, in the reflection of the car's blinking hazard lights.

"Angel, what are you doing? You're going to get us sick out here."

She took his hands, drawing him away from the grassy shoulder of the round and further into the asphalt that was alive with the splashes of falling raindrops.

"Dance with me."

"But there's no music." He reasoned.

She shook her head. "We don't need any."

And so, on that stormy December night, they danced, warmed by each other's body heat. He spun her out, and her boots sloshed water as she sloshed through the puddles. As he spun her back towards him, he dipped her, and she couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. And when he captured the sound with his lips, he tasted of rain. And in that moment when she should have been drowning in the storm, she felt that she could finally breath.


	6. Question Five

**5\. If you were given a second chance, you'd turn right around and never meet her. True [ ] False [X]**

The house was quiet, and smelled of flowers. The smell nearly choked him. Jace closed his eyes, desperately trying to bring her back here with him. If he concentrated enough, he could imagine the smell of coffee in the air, the rattle from her studio as she rifled around for the perfect brush for the effect she wanted to create. But when he opened his eyes, he was alone in a quiet house, filled with the scent of sympathy bouquets. He had not known what to do with the arrangements once thew funeral had ended. So here they sat, a visibly harmless reminder of what he had lost. If he could change everything, he would tell her not to get in the car, to stay with him, wrapped in the safety of his arms. For a moment he wished that he had not met her, so that maybe he had been able to save himself from this pain. But then he cursed himself the second the thought crossed his mind. When he looked back at the best moments of his life, she was a part of almost every single one of them. She had been the best part of him; his light, his auburn haired, green eyed, freckled angel. And though he couldn't think of the fact that she wouldn't be his whole life, he took comfort in the fact that she was absolutely the best part of it.

 **6\. You can't regret a single moment that you ever had her. True [X] False [ ]**

 _ **THE END**_ __


End file.
